


Neko Ailments

by TigerRequin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Neko Eren Yeager, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scared Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-11-21 01:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerRequin/pseuds/TigerRequin
Summary: Erwin has had Levi ever since he was a young boy. How will they begin to cope when Levi's ageing begins to raise health problems that may be irreversible?(Never done this before... let's see how it works out.)





	1. Something Strange

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Levi and Eren are both nekos that resemble a mix between a cat and a child. They have hands and feet instead of paws but they retain the size of a house cat.
> 
> I'm apologizing in advance. This is the first fic I'm ever posting even though I've had it sitting on my computer for a while now. My problem is I keep going back to it to fix it and I finally decided I would just post it to get it out there. (Sorry for the sizes of the chapters. They will probably never be similar in length.)
> 
> I hope that you guys like it. I'd love to hear what you think!

“Levi, I’m home.”

 Erwin closed the door behind him and set his briefcase down. His new clients were creating a lot of extra work for him recently and he was relieved to be back home. He gave a sigh and looked back into the hallway, not seeing any sign of his little neko. Levi always greeted him when he came home.

 “Levi?”

 He slowly stepped away from the door and began to make his way through the house. He checked the kitchen, living room, and laundry room but there was still no sign of the little raven. He poked his head into his room and found the little neko curled up by his pillow.

 “There you are Levi.”

 Levi jumped in the air, turning, and hissing at the intruder. His back was arched and his hackles raised.

 “What’s gotten into you today?”

 From where Erwin was standing, it looked like Levi could be squinting at him. He slowly made his way towards the bed. Levi continued to back up until he bumped into the headboard. He hissed again and Erwin put his hands up to show he wasn’t a threat.

 “What’s wrong?”

 Erwin got as close as he dared before reaching a hand out. Tentatively, Levi leaned forward to sniff him. His little nose tickled the skin of Erwin’s hand but he didn’t dare move in fear of scaring Levi further. He was worried, Levi was being so cautious. Recognition seemed to flash in Levi’s eyes before little hands and feet were climbing up his arm. Levi grabbed a hold of his shirt collar before looking Erwin straight in the face.

 “Hi, little one.”

 Levi scoffed but his ears were flat against his head and he downcast his eyes. That nickname had stuck with the neko ever since Erwin had grown from a boy, but that wasn’t what was upsetting Levi now.

 “What’s wrong Levi?”

 A little hand raised to his ear and he gestured towards it.

 “Is it getting harder to hear me?”

He got a nod.

 “Is it harder to see me, too?”

 Another nod, much more hesitant than the first.

 “Alright, I think it’s time we have the vet take a look, ok?”


	2. Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin takes Levi to the vet. The vet might have a little extra to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like being able to put ideas down on paper. What's the downside to this you might ask? I'll tell you.
> 
> I have the story, it's just a matter of writing it down. It's gotta flow, can't lose track of characters/ actions, tense, and dialogue. I'm pretty garbage at formatting.  
> As I post this I'm STILL making adjustments.
> 
> I'm using italics for a character's thoughts.

Levi hated the vet and Erwin knew this. The neko continued to bury his face in Erwin’s neck and whine.

“I know, but I want to make sure that you are always happy and healthy. I want what is best for you, little love.”

Erwin stood with the little bundle still gathered around his neck and started making his way through the house. He didn’t bother with Levi’s carrier and took him straight to the car. After turning it on, Erwin backed out of the garage and began driving in the direction of the little clinic. Normally, Levi enjoyed sitting on the dash to watch the road as they drove but he stayed curled around Erwin’s neck.

 _‘Levi must really be bothered to not move during the drive.’_ Erwin couldn’t help but think.

They pulled up and Erwin parked the car. He went inside and checked them in. The seats were mostly empty, which Erwin was thankful for, so he picked one away from the other patients waiting. He sat down and tried to keep Levi calm. He gave little pats to Levi’s back but all he got in answer were quiet mewls.  
It took about fifteen minutes before they were called into a room.

“Levi. Ah, hello darling. You two will be in room three today.”

Erwin thanked the woman and went inside. Levi tensed when the door shut behind them.

“Please tell me what’s brought you here today.”

Erwin took a moment to reassure Levi and keep him calm before answering. “Levi has been struggling a little bit with his hearing and eyesight recently. I haven’t realized his health was deteriorating so much until I came home today and he didn’t recognize me.”

“Oh, poor little guy. I just need to do a few regular checks and the vet will be right in.”

“Should I move him or is he fine where he is?”

The nurse took a moment to think. “I would be able to work faster if he was on the table but he looks pretty upset. Just leave him right there and I’ll work through it.” She smiled before gathering her tools. After a moment, she took Levi’s temperature and pulse.  
She also would have checked his eyes, ears, and teeth but he was holding onto Erwin so tightly that she decided to let the vet check.

“Alright, the vet will be in in a minute.” She smiled again before taking her clipboard and setting it aside.

“Thank you.”

Erwin and Levi sat in silence, just a barely audible racket coming from the other nekos waiting outside. Erwin’s eyes glanced around the room. Treats were sitting inside a jar alongside cotton balls and popsicle sticks. Posters adorned the walls that showed cartoon-like versions of neko anatomy. Anything you expected to be in a clinic was there. Erwin didn’t need to look around since he’d been bringing Levi to this clinic for many years, it just helped keep him occupied. His eyes wandered to the counter again.

“Hey Levi, do you want to go sit in the sink like you always do?”

He didn’t get an answer and Levi didn’t move.

“Hey, you’re ok. I know you’re upset but everything is going to be ok.”

Erwin turned to try and look at Levi and give him a little kiss where he could reach. It was difficult even reaching the top of his head because of how much he’d burrowed under Erwin’s chin. The vet came in after a few minutes and was looking at the notes made by the tech.

“I see that he’s having trouble with seeing and hearing, correct?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“How old will he be this year?” The vet had yet to look up from the clipboard.

“He’ll be about as old as myself, if I’m remembering correctly, 34.”

The vet gave a whistle. “That’s a good age for the breed of neko you have. He’s still of breeding age, too. They can breed up until the age of 45.”

“I guess. I’m not looking at breeding him, though.”

“Understood, he is quite a handsome neko.”

“You say that every time we come in.” Erwin almost chuckled. Sometimes the vet made little comments and they seemed to help Levi calm down every time they had a visit.

“And it’s true every time I say it. Now, if you could take him and place him on the table, I’ll be able to better examine him.”

Erwin gently used both his hands and wrapped them around Levi’s small frame. Levi tried to hook on with his little claws but Erwin already had him away from his neck.

“Oh…” The vet had finally looked up and drew Erwin’s attention away from his neck.

“What is it?”

“Are you sure he’s 34?” The vet had gone from looking at the clipboard to examining Levi head to toe with his eyes.

“We’ve had to guess off of dental records because he was rescued. Don’t you have those?”

“Sorry, I do. It’s just that, can you remind me of the specifics about his rescue? I only keep records regarding his wellbeing. I do not have any records of his upbringing.” The vet paused. He cleared his throat, “Of course, you don’t need to divulge this information to me. It just helps me with circumstantial information that might require I look into possible problems he might develop as he continues to get older.”

Erwin took a moment to look at Levi who had begun squirming in his grip.  
_‘What if his problems go beyond just his hearing and eyesight?’_

“He was found at an abandoned mill. The owners had gotten wind of the police investigation in regards to their illegal breeding program and ran before they could get caught. He had just barely been too young to start breeding.”

The vet didn’t seem to miss a beat in his answer. “Levi has continued to stay small, even for his breed. Noticeably smaller than others of his kind that I also care for here at the clinic. I know this is pretty common knowledge to you at this point in his life, yes? However, that might actually have something to do with his deteriorating health.”

“In which regards? There has to be something else, what is it?”

The vet gave a sigh. “When he was at the mill, he would have been drugged many times and given many different hormones to prepare his body for breeding. Hearing and eyesight are probably going to be the least of his problems. I’m trying to think of this without causing either of you stress but if we can catch any other issues now, it’ll be better for him in the long run.”

“Oh, I understand. Does that mean you believe that he will develop other health problems because of the drugs he might have received?”

“It’s certainly a possibility. Environment and the way he was treated before he was out of that mill might also start rearing its head now since he’s older. I’ve taken care of my share of abused nekos in the past. I hate to say that it’s more common than people probably know. I have treated a lot of the problems those places cause in older nekos.”

Erwin could only nod as he placed Levi on the table. Upon finally being freed from Erwin’s hands, Levi curled up. The vet was still watching Levi closely.

“Did you bring his blanket? I want to keep his stress levels down.”

Erwin groaned, “I must have left it with his carrier. I left the house pretty quickly after work so I could get him checked as soon as possible. I can just hold him, if you think that will help.”

The vet nodded, “Only if you need to.”

The vet walked to the table and gently got a hold of one of Levi’s ears and was about to check it when Levi squirmed at the touch. The vet let go of Levi right away before looking over to Erwin. Erwin walked over and gently took a hold of Levi’s arms and torso so that the vet could continue his check.  
The vet checked all four of his ears, the cat ones first and the human ones second. He swabbed them to clean them before making a few notes. He then shone a light in both of Levi’s eyes. Little teeth bit into Erwin’s hand to show his distress as the check-up progressed. The examination continued but when it was over Erwin got a few licks to apologize for the bite.

“I’m sorry but there isn’t much I can do in regards to the problems that you are noticing now. I can prescribe medicine for the eyes since they look like they’re getting cloudy but that’s it. There is a hearing aid that is being worked on but I can’t recommend it. It’s still in its trial phases and isn’t guaranteed to work on all nekos.”

Erwin sighed. He’d been hoping for a better answer. “Whatever you think is the best course of action for now. I will look into the hearing aid, though. I hadn't heard of them until now.”

The vet nodded before turning his attention from Levi to Erwin. “I want to talk with you in the hall, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. We will only be a minute Levi. Please stay here.”

They stepped outside and the vet turned to Erwin.

“Do you plan to surrender Levi?”


	3. One or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vet elaborates (kind of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the people that have so far found this fic. I have no plans on dropping this story and I'm going to try and keep up with the chapters. I have no plans to update on a certain schedule but I will update as often as I can between my schoolwork.

“I understand that you have a lot of love for Levi in there, like any other owner, but are you sure you want to continue being his guardian? All I can see in the future are health issues and nekos aren’t cheap.” 

Erwin had to take a moment to gather himself. “I’ve been with Levi since I was young. I’m not going to just give him up because he begins to struggle with becoming older.” 

“I’m sorry for asking but I’m required to question you by law. It’s illegal to dump a neko anywhere. If you can’t care for him or he becomes too much, he needs to be surrendered.” The vet stopped in thought for a moment. “Please remember that, at least for his sake, if not yours. We can always find a kind of retirement home where he can get any assistance that is necessary for his breed. That doesn’t sound like that’s going to be a problem, though. I do still need to tell you something else. It is something that you really need to consider.” Another pause came from the vet before he continued. “No matter how Levi may see it, I think you need to get another neko.” 

Erwin had to gather himself again. Of all the things he could be talking about with the vet, these were not the topics he’d had in mind. “I don’t think that I can do that. Levi will think that I’m replacing him or getting bored with him. He’s very smart and I don’t know if I want to care for another one either. He isn’t the friendliest with other nekos because of his time before he was adopted by my family.”

The vet interrupted, “I understand that you have some worries but I can assure you that adding another neko to your household would be nothing but beneficial for Levi.”

“I’m not so sure. Even Levi’s age is a problem in those circumstances. If I were to adopt another neko, it would outlive him. I’m not so sure I could give that other neko the right care and attention all considering.” 

“I’m only trying to keep Levi’s wellbeing in mind. Consider some of the things that you’ll face in the future with him. I think it would be beneficial for you to get a neko to keep him company when you aren’t able to be with him.” The vet began fumbling for something in his jacket pocket. “There are animals that form relationships to help one another out in nature under the right circumstances. I know a group that train nekos to be guides for people, other nekos, and animals. If anything, you should at least get a neko to keep an eye on Levi so that if his hearing and eyesight get any worse, he’ll have a friend like himself to help get him through it. I don’t think you want him to be alone. Not with something like this.” 

“That, does sound like a good idea.” 

The vet stopped fumbling and pulled out a small piece of paper. “Here, this is their card. They have both alpha and omega nekos so you don’t have to worry about his dynamic when you go. You have plenty of time to think it over and you absolutely don’t have to get another neko. I just ask that you really consider this option.”

“I will definitely think about it. It certainly isn’t a decision that I can make right away. If I do get another neko, I’d be adding another member to the family. That’s not a light decision.”

The vet was nodding in agreement. “It certainly isn’t a light decision, but I know you Erwin. You’ve come here enough that I know your love for Levi is strong. Another neko wouldn’t get in the way and there’s no way you’d love a different neko any less.” The vet flipped through several pages before stopping. “Just in case you decide that you would like another neko in the house, you’ll want to know Levi’s orientation. My records don’t show what his dynamic is. Is he an alpha or an omega? Wait, or is he a beta? Those are easy to forget about but still good to note in here.” 

“I don’t know myself.” 

“It isn’t too uncommon to not know if it is a one neko household. The signs will be very small since multiple nekos will draw out more of the dynamic. I can check for you if you’d like to know since you might get a second.” 

“It wouldn’t hurt to check and I would like to know myself.” 

“I’m also going to take a blood sample to check on his health in a more encompassing nature.” The vet took down some notes on his clipboard before turning back to Erwin. “I think we have left Levi alone for long enough. ” The vet opened the door back into the room and Erwin saw Levi fall back from the door. He quickly kneeled down when he saw Levi rubbing at his eyes. 

“Were you eavesdropping, little one? You were able to hear us?” He reached forward to gently pick Levi up but got his hands slapped away. “Levi?” Levi stood up and ran behind the examination table. “Oh no, I’m not sure how his hearing is and I don’t know what he picked up through the door. He doesn’t like to talk with others around. Sorry to ask this, but do you mind leaving for a few minutes? I just want to calm him down.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Knock on the door opposite the one you entered when you’ve worked everything out.” The vet left and it was just Erwin and an upset Levi.


	4. Little Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin attempts to calm Levi down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello. I'm back again. I would have posted over the weekend but I had a crew regatta on Saturday and a celestial exam this morning. I've been busy trying to stay afloat in my overloaded academy schedule. I can only hope I'm not drowning.
> 
> Just a short chapter today.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing alright. Keep swimming, don't sink.

“Levi?” Erwin began to softly coo to him as he made his way around the examination table. The sight of Levi when he rounded the table broke his heart.

His little neko had squeezed himself into a corner and was trying his hardest to hide his crying. The little noises he was making were getting louder and louder as his cheeks started to turn a shade of pink. Tears were falling to the ground as he rubbed at his eyes but something that really caught Erwin’s attention was how small Levi looked. Without even talking to Levi he could tell whatever information he’d heard had been devastating.

“Oh, my little Levi.” Those words only seemed to make Levi cry harder. “What did you hear?” It took Levi a second to choke out his answer. He was trying to talk through his crying but he couldn’t get the words out yet. He wasn’t letting Erwin get close to console him either.

Erwin gave him the space he wanted, even though he wanted to hold Levi close and never let go. Through Levi’s wails, Erwin was able to piece together what he thought he’d heard.

“ _You’re going to leave me and get a new neko._ ”

“Little love no. I could never get rid of you or replace you. I love you too much to hurt you like that. The vet was only trying to provide me with information. I’m not getting rid of you and I’m certainly not replacing you. Ok?” Erwin couldn’t expect Levi to listen to the information he gave so quickly in hopes of making him feel better, but his crying turned to sniffling.

“Pro-promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” Erwin pulled the business card out of his pocket and handed it to Levi. Levi didn’t take it but he looked at it. “It’s for service nekos.” Levi sniffled a few more times before he got out from the corner and made his way to Erwin. Erwin opened up his arms as Levi came closer. “You’re always safe with me. Come here, Levi.” Little hands grabbed at Erwin’s shirt desperately as Erwin held Levi close.

“I’ll always be here for you, Levi.”


	5. Dynamic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vet needs to collect a little bit of data on Levi to make sure he won't develop other health problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.
> 
> I've got a regatta tomorrow so fingers crossed my boat does well.
> 
> I got all the classes I need for my next semester. Now I just have to finish this one before I'm doing some summer studying.

After Levi had calmed down considerably, Erwin knocked on the door. It didn’t open right away but the vet entered shortly after the knock.

 “Alright, good to see that everything has been worked out. Now, he isn’t going to like the examination to determine which dynamic he is. You’re going to have to hold him again.” Erwin gave a nod before gently coaxing Levi away from him. He did as the vet instructed and set Levi down on the table on his back.

 The vet took a q-tip and wiped it across Levi’s neck several times making sure to coat it in the oils that gathered there. The q-tip was then placed in a tube and set to the side.

 The vet then lifted Levi’s shirt to bare his stomach. He was gentle, but firmly placed his left hand down near Levi’s navel. He moved lower before he had to remove the little neko’s pants. He tried to make the examination fast for Levi’s sake. Levi certainly wasn’t happy if any of his struggling and crying were signs to go by. The vet pulled away and hummed to himself. He grabbed a bottle from off the shelf and put some of the liquid from the bottle onto a different q-tip. He held it under Levi’s nose before brushing it on his scent glands.

 Levi calmed slightly and the vet examined back between his legs. The vet quickly stood and redressed the neko. “Well, Mr. Smith. You have an omega neko.” Erwin was handed a small pamphlet about the dynamics by the vet. “This is just some reading material so you understand all of the dynamics a little better.”

 Erwin flipped through it quickly before pocketing it. “Then the last thing we need to take care of.” The vet pulled out a small needle connected to a vial. Levi was calmer after having his scent glands brushed with the substance from the bottle but he hated needles so he was still going to need to be held by Erwin.

 Erwin held Levi’s left arm out straight for the vet. Levi’s arm was swabbed before he got pricked by the needle. He tried pulling his arm back but Erwin hummed to him to try and calm him down. The tears and whimpers made Erwin feel like the worst person in the world, though. Once the vial had some of Levi’s blood in it, the vet removed it and sealed the vial.

 “Ok Levi. Would you like to pick your Band-Aid?” Levi nodded after wiping away a few stray tears and the vet walked over to a basket of neko-friendly Band-Aids. He brought the basket back over for Levi to pick one. Erwin liked watching him pick because it was always a big decision when he did. To Erwin’s knowledge, needles have always terrified Levi. He enjoyed when Levi got something good out of it, even if it was just a colorful Band-Aid. Of course, Erwin always made sure to stop at the neko-friendly ice cream joint too every time Levi needed to get shots at the vet.

 Levi ended up picking a light blue Band-Aid that was covered in pink noses and white whiskers. “

 Thank you for your help today. Levi hates these visits but it’s good to know how he’s doing.”

 “I’m sorry for the hassle of it but I will make sure to tell you the results for all of the tests as soon as our lab gets back to me. I’ll leave you two here. Head out when you’re ready. Everything will be waiting for you at the front desk.” The vet left and closed the door behind him.

 Erwin looked back at Levi. His feet were dangling off the edge of the table but he had his head buried in his hands. The little neko Band-Aid contrasting starkly against his pale skin.

 “Levi?” He didn’t get an answer. He leaned down so that he’d be level with his neko. “I won’t let anything happen to you Levi. You’re always going to be my little one. Let me see you.” Levi shook his head. Erwin gently pulled the small hands away from Levi’s face. He heard a sniffle and saw more tears roll down Levi’s cheeks before Levi launched forward and had his hands grasping at Erwin’s hair. “I know. A lot has happened today. I’ll keep you safe Levi. I always have.”

 He had to get Levi off his head so that he could see. He cradled him in his arms instead. Levi curled towards him squishing their fronts together while his tail wrapped around one of Erwin’s arms. Once Levi had gotten comfortable in Erwin’s hold, they left the room. The receptionist had a big smile on her face as she handed Erwin his things in a bag.

 “He’s so cute and precious.” Erwin smiled at the lady. She made sure to talk quietly before Erwin paid and he was back in his car. He figured that he’d call the place on the card the vet had given him before taking Levi tomorrow. Levi needed his attention tonight.

\----

They made it home (not before stopping for ice cream) and Erwin immediately went to the bedroom with Levi. He got Levi settled under the comforter before he made snacks and grabbed a movie that he knew Levi liked, The Aristocats. Then he got himself settled under the comforter and Levi crawled over to him. He felt Levi make himself comfortable in the crook of his arm.

 Halfway through the movie and Erwin noticed that Levi hadn’t really eaten anything or watched any of the movie. He paused it and pulled the comforter down a little bit to check on him. Levi had curled himself up into a tiny ball. Erwin knew that Levi only made himself small when he wasn’t feeling well. He pet Levi several times and the little neko slightly uncurled. He had fallen asleep. Erwin could see how troubled Levi was by the furrow of his brow.

 “I’m sorry Levi. If I could take all of this away, then I would.” He placed a kiss on the top of Levi’s head before pulling the comforter back and turning the tv off. He settled for the night and made sure to hold Levi close.


	6. What was in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Levi's life like before he met Erwin? Where did he come from?
> 
> (Levi is small and afraid of everything.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry it took me a little bit of time to get this next chapter out. I hope I can make up for it with a longer post. (Sorry for the changing of tenses. I was playing around with some ideas.)
> 
> It's been very busy on my side of things lately. My boat in the regatta placed 1st! We are supposed to have another regatta this Saturday and it will be the largest regatta I have competed in so far. I'm nervous because there is a lot of pressure on everyone, especially me since I'm a coxswain. I won't know until I try though!
> 
> Best of luck to anyone who needs it for what might be going on in your lives :)

(33 years ago)

It was dark and it was cold and he couldn’t breath. He was curled in his cage to try and block out everything around him but it was no use. He could still hear the cries of other nekos that were suffering as much as he was, if not more. Sometimes he would look out through the bars of his cage to see other nekos like him. Sometimes there would be others that didn’t look like him. Those nekos would be big and plump. 93 wished he could also be big and plump. If he were big and plump, then he would be treated better because he would get a lot more food. He wanted more food. He wanted to know what it felt like to be full like those other nekos.

When the nights weren’t cold, the days were sweltering. He had no relief, and he was so small that he had no protection in the cage by himself. He needed a cage mate, at the very least. He mewled at night for one but nobody ever joined him and the people that he saw never seemed to care.

His fur was matted and patchy. A coat that should have been glossy with a bright sheen was dull and caked in filth. It was probably a good thing that he couldn’t breath; he’d smell terrible. His tail had sores that he tried to clean but they only ever seemed to get worse. His ears were sensitive from the lack of a protective layer of fur that kept them from being rubbed raw. Sometimes he wished he could get clean just once so that he would be able to keep himself clean after.

\----

As he was inspecting himself one day, a man walked in front of his cage. It only took him a second to realize that the man had stopped before he scrambled to the back to put as much distance between them as possible. The man paused and looked into the barren little cage and laughed. There was a sneer on his face as he decided to unlock his cage. The lock clicked open and the door swung wide. He was so scared. He could feel the icy tendrils that made him stiff and so tense that he couldn’t move. All he was going to be able to do was try and hiss and bite. His claws weren’t strong enough to do any damage to the man and they were in poor condition anyway.

The man reached his hand inside the cage. The hand got closer and 93 only had one option, he bit. It wasn’t strong but the man pulled his hand out quickly to inspect it. Now the man was very angry; it was easy to tell by looking at his face. He forcefully shoved his hand back into the cage and grabbed black fur roughly. The hand shoved 93 against the back to immobilize him until the hand grabbed his scruff. He tried to wiggle and squirm while letting out little whines of protest but to no avail. He felt when the man got a hold of his nape and his body went limp. He was dragged out and there was nothing he could do to stop the man.

He was pushed back against his cage roughly so that it was easier for the man to hold him in place. He saw the glint of metal and glass and tried to fight. He didn’t like those things. They always hurt him and made him feel weak. His fighting was nothing more than twitching though since the man still had a strong hold on his nape. The man was almost cackling as the metal was brought closer to his arm. It pierced his skin and he screamed.

“Oh 93, is something wrong?” The man’s smile burned behind 93’s eyes. He would never be able to forget it. “Do you want me to stop? Is that it?” The man’s mockery only had 93 whining in a higher pitch.

When the glass was empty, the man threw him back in his cage and locked it shut. It took him a minute to lift himself off the bottom of the cage before his body started shivering. 93 was terrified.

He tried to clean his now bleeding arm but it was too sore from all of the little punctures caused by the same piece of metal and glass. He still tried but had to give up to the raw feeling and pain that flared every time his tongue ran along the abused skin.

\----

He doesn’t know how long it takes before another man walks in front of his cage. It could have been hours. It could have even been days. He certainly doesn’t remember the last time he was fed, or had something to drink, for that matter.

This man doesn’t have a key but instead breaks the lock with what looks like big scissors. 93 still feels so weak so he doesn’t put up a fight. He lies at the back of his cage and waits. Would this man be able to do anything worse to him than what he had already dealt with?

This man is only slightly more gentle. He isn’t grabbed by his fur and pulled out of the cage. He’s lifted into a hand that carries him out of metal bars. He isn’t slammed against his cage but placed in warm arms that pull him into a warm body. This is better than his previous handling. He likes this.

However, these arms quickly change back into a cage though and then he’s moving. Something bright comes through the small holes in the cage and he’s forced to squint. Then he notices it, he can breathe. He takes in as much air as his lungs will hold and savors it. It’s clean.

Then the blinding brightness is gone and he’s inside. This new inside begins to rattle and shake his cage and he doesn’t like it. He tries to whine in protest and that’s when he notices something else. He isn’t the only one. There are others around him, also caged, and whining out. He recognizes the cries of a few of them. He doesn’t know what this means. What’s going to happen to him? To all of them?

\----

The rattling and noises stop. 93 feels relief wash over him until his cage lifts and someone is carrying him somewhere else again. The brightness is back and the air is hot. The person carrying his cage keeps walking until the air turns colder and the brightness no longer hurts his eyes. His cage is set down and the door swings open. Two hands corner him into the back before grabbing around his middle and lifting him out.

Once outside the cage again, his eyes land on even more people. There are three of them, counting the person currently holding him. Before he can do anything, anything at all, the hands that had pulled him from the cage hold him against a metal table. Another pair of hands joins the first and he has no way of fighting or getting out of the mess he has found himself in.

They all hold him down so they can shine lights in his eyes or try and brush his fur. They’re talking to each other but he doesn’t know what they are saying. He was only able to work out some words from the people that used to hurt him so his vocabulary is small. He doesn’t like that he doesn’t know what they are saying.

One of the humans makes an unhappy sound and 93 finds himself being carried to an area next to the metal table. He is set inside a metal tub that is full of water. This scares him more than the hands that were holding him down. He doesn’t like this water. He wants out of this water!

The hands are back and they work to rub something into what little fur he has left. It bubbles brown against him but it isn’t painful. The brown is rinsed away before more is scrubbed into his fur. It’s white this time. He’s out of the water after the white is rinsed from his fur and he investigates. He smells nice. Then it hits him again that he can breathe and smell things. In that old place, the air was never clean. He can’t remember the last time he’d been able to take a deep breath.

Then he is back in the hands of two people and they are holding him down on the table again for the third human to examine him. He watches as they grab a rag and bring it to him. They dip the rag in something and bring it to his arm. He screams when it makes contact. His punctures sting with a pungent smelling water that _burns._ Every little puncture burns and he tries to pull his arm away to lick it. He’s held in place and he _keens_. These humans are just like the others. They don’t care what happens to him. _They aren’t listening._

93 is so pre-occupied with the pain that he almost notices too late. The third human had turned away for a minute and then turned back with the metal and glass in her hand. She is holding two of them. His eyes never leave her hands. His keens turn to yowling calls to keep those objects away. To him, it feels like his fear never leaves. It has taken up home in his heart and won’t go away. This is exactly like his cage from before.

The metal breaks his skin and he’s screaming again. As much screaming as he can in his weakened state with as much volume as he can muster. It doesn’t stop any of the people and they grab another. His screaming only dies down because his body is just so tired. He can feel the tears on his face, though. He might not be able to scream but his tears would be able to speak for him.

The next metal and glass has something connected to the back of it. 93 can only watch as this one is brought to the skin on the back of his hand. He doesn’t want it. _He doesn’t want it!_

He feels the metal as it pushes under his skin and is held there. His screams die quickly but his tears fall faster. He’s fighting and trying to pull away from these people. They hurt. One of them wraps something around it to keep it in place while he is struggling with all of his might to get away. The hands finally disappear and he tries pawing at it. He can’t undo the wrapping keeping the metal and glass connected to him but he can’t stop his pawing either. He can feel a knot growing in his throat when he still can’t get the metal out of his skin. He’s breathing too fast and now the tears won’t stop. The hands come back and grab him again. That’s when he loses it. He’s being handled too much; _he’s being overwhelmed._ He can’t control himself anymore and he _shrieks_.

The other nekos in the area begin going crazy in response to 93’s call. The pressure on his body seems to lift before the people holding him realize that he can almost wiggle free. They hold him down more firmly while extra wrapping is put around the metal in his hand. He would never be able to remove it now.

He is still yowling from his fear after his shrieking dies down. The metal is in his arm. _It is in him._ It is giving him something, but he doesn’t want what it is giving him. That’s what glass and metal always does. It puts something in him that he doesn’t want. It puts something in him that he can’t control.

\----

He was lifted into someone’s arms and they carried his cage so that he wouldn’t have to be transported in it. They were petting him and shushing him until his crying died down to soft whimpering.

He stayed in those arms as they transported him to a new room. This room didn’t smell the same. It smelled more like the perfume some people would wear when they walked by his old cage. He grabbed on tight to the layer around the arms that he was being carried in. Was he going back to his old cage?

\----

There is a new human in this room, a woman. She grabs one of his hands and pulls it away from its place around the other person’s arm. She begins to examine his claws.

His claws are long, too long, but they are also fragile. He watches as the new person in the room pulls out what looks like a small pair of scissors. He had seen other men use them to cut off fingers of nekos that fought in their cages. He didn’t want to lose his fingers. _He has never even fought anybody before!_

He tries to pull his hand away but the woman’s grip is strong and she holds him tight. He turns his face into the arms holding him. They were going to cut his fingers off! He can’t stop her because she is so much larger and stronger than him. He can feel himself shaking like a leaf, and his breathing is bad again. He can hear shushing above him but it isn’t doing anything to help calm him down.

He hears a snip… but there is no pain. He quickly looks towards the sound and sees that his finger was still intact. He wiggles it just to make sure he is seeing correctly. He mewls in confusion until he notices his claw. It is much, much shorter now. It feels strange to have the claw so short.

Before he knows it, the rest of the claws on that hand were snipped. His arm was released and he was able to examine his much shorter claws. The first thing he did upon getting his hand back was bite his claws. He would finally be able to keep them clean and manage them so that they could be stronger.

His hand gets pulled away from his mouth and he whines. He isn’t able to pull his hand back from the woman’s grip but that doesn’t stop him from trying. The person holding him is trying to shush him again and he thinks about hissing at them. Though, his focus redirects when the woman puts something against his claws. She moves it along the cuts and it scratches off the sharp edges on them. He gets his hand back and he examines it. His claws are smooth. He likes them like this.

\----

He doesn’t try to chew on his claws after he got his hand back. The woman didn’t try to take his other hand, either. She held her hand out and waited for him. He moved slowly. He had to change one hand out for the other so that he wouldn’t lose his grip on the arms that were still holding him. He moved his other arm forward and the woman took it slowly. Before he knew it, all of his claws had been clipped and smoothed. He marveled at them.

\----

Then the woman grabs an actual pair of scissors and he is scared again. He doesn’t like anything made of metal. Metal hurts him. Were they going to clip his ears? He’d seen that happen to other nekos too.

He quickly tucks his ears against his head, into his hair, to hide them. There is a snapping noise from behind him that catches his attention. His ears perk to catch the noise. Someone grabs them and holds them up so that he can’t hide them. He cries out when he notices that he can no longer move them. He is being shushed again so he gets quiet but doesn’t stop making little whining noises. He hears the scissors begin to snip… but he feels no pain again. When his ears are released, he raises his hands to his head. His hair isn’t unkempt but short and orderly. He runs his fingers through it and notices that his hands aren’t getting stuck like they used to when he tried cleaning himself back in his old cage.

As he is feeling his hair, the arms begin carrying him to another new place. He is brought to a new cage. It is a new _metal_ cage. He whimpers when he sees that it is for him. He hears shushing again and feels something begin to pry him from the arms he is holding onto so tightly. He doesn’t have the strength he needs to keep holding on. His grip makes him tired and he has no choice but to let go of the safety of the arms he has been thus far carried in. He is set onto a blanket and the door is locked. He huddles on the blanket and tries to stay warm until morning.

\----

When morning came, so did a cage mate. He was so excited until he saw who it was. It was an older female tabby neko. She was scary. He’d heard whispers about her. She played her cards to always come out on top. She had a scar across one eye from a fight she had been in with another cage mate she used to have. She couldn’t see out of the scarred eye, only the unscarred eye.

She looked happy in the arms that had transported her before she was placed with him and the cage was locked. After the person had left, she turned and looked at him. She looked at him with a predatory glint in her eye.

He immediately went to the back of the cage to try and distance himself from her. He remembered seeing her get placed in other little nekos’ cages. The humans liked to watch her aggressive tendencies. He’d heard her get called an ‘alpha’ but he doesn’t know what that means. All he knew was that she was mean and she was violent. She could make other nekos scream.

With practiced ease, she rushed him and grabbed his nape with her teeth. He went limp before he’d even known that she had gripped his nape. A whimper almost escaped him, almost.

She dragged him out from his corner and kept a firm hold on him with her teeth. She climbed over top of him to hold him in place. He could smell something but he didn’t know what it was. It seemed to rile the other neko up more. He only had one option. He did the only thing that he could while being scruffed, he _shrieked_. The nekos around his cage started to go hysterical in their own cages. His voice was already a little louder and he could hear the pounding of feet heading in his direction. Would they help him or just watch?

He heard metal outside of his cage before the teeth holding his nape were gone and so was the neko. He was locked back into his cage, alone. He couldn’t stop his trembling.

\----

His cage was opened a little while after the incident and arms tried to coax him out. He curled tighter into his corner and refused. They didn’t try and force him out. They only waited for him to make a decision but he never left his corner. He didn’t want a cage mate anymore.

Before the cage was closed and locked again, he heard something get placed inside with him. He was worried that it was another neko so he tried to stay as still as possible. After a few minutes of nothing, he finally decided to look at what was with him and his eyes landed on a stuffed cat. It was black, like him.

He inched towards it slowly. He nudged it and noticed how warm it was. Was this for him? Was it his? He crawled underneath it and tried to pretend that it was his mom, or perhaps a friendly cage mate. He couldn’t remember his mom. He burrowed into the surrogate further.

\----

In the morning, he is awoken by a lot of commotion. He peers out from behind his stuffed animal and sees that the front of his cage is crowded with people. He doesn’t like that but the only place he has to hide is his stuffed cat. He thinks he might be ok if he ignores them but he’s wrong. He hears tapping from the front of his cage. 93 turns to look at the people outside the cage again. He watches as a bottle gets pushed through the bars. It is held by someone on the outside which makes him wary.

He decides to take a chance and see what it is. He slowly makes his way to the front of the cage until he is close enough to touch the bottle. He bites onto it before realizing what it is and he begins suckling.

 _It’s milk!_ He can’t remember the last time he had been able to drink it.

He suckles away happily and there is more chatter outside of his cage. When he is finished, he curls back up with his stuffed animal.

\----

It only took a few more days for the metal to come out of his arm and he was so happy to have it gone. Someone had opened his cage door and unwrapped everything from around his arm. When the metal came out, he was given something sticky to keep from bleeding. The mark left behind by the metal healed quickly and he was excited to be in a cage that didn’t cause him pain.

However, it didn’t take the staff long to learn of his fear of men. Only a handful of people had wanted to visit him. Most were men looking to adopt. He would hide from them and try to attack them if they got too close. There were some women but he never took to them.

After the first four visits is when he noticed a shift. His stuffed animal and blanket were removed from his cage. Did he do something wrong? Those people that wanted to take him out of his cage always scared him. Was he not supposed to be scared?

He knew his new cage was too good to last for very long. Everything was going to go back to the way it used to be.

\----

He starts to meow at people through the bars of his cage but they seem too busy to care. He doesn’t want to go back to the way things used to be.

\----

It took a few more days before he began to feel sick. He had nothing to keep him warm anymore and it was getting hard to breathe again. Was he going to be ok?


	7. The Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and his family decide to adopt instead of shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize again for taking a little bit more time for this chapter. most of the information here is new. I had the backbone for it but I expanded on a few more concepts.
> 
> Just in case anyone was wondering, my varsity heavyweight four (in crew) placed first in our petite final. We were all pretty excited. Crew is done for now but now I have to worry about finals. I'm going to be even busier these next few weeks. Is till plan on keeping up with posting and I apologize in advance if I happen to fall behind.

Erwin and his family had decided to go to their local shelter to adopt a pet. His parents didn’t believe in buying from a breeder. Erwin himself wasn’t too sure about adopting. He didn’t want to get a pet that he hadn’t raised on his own. He wanted his pet to be his, not some type of hand me down that someone else didn’t want anymore. Erwin hadn’t been too upset with the news, though. Adoption was the only way that his parents would allow him to get a pet. 

\----

They drove to the closest shelter near their house. Erwin ran into the building and was immediately overwhelmed by the amount cats and dogs that were trying to get his attention.

His parents followed in after him at a slower pace. As they went around checking the cages, a volunteer started walking around with them. She was very nice. She helped them by providing information on each animal as Erwin bounced from cage to cage. He paused when he saw a section marked neko. He had only ever heard about nekos but he’d never seen one. He understood that they were rare and that not many people had the opportunity to have them as pets. So he walked over to the door that had the neko label.

“You have a room specifically for nekos?”

The volunteer smiled at Erwin’s question. “We certainly do. It’s a new room that we aren’t done preparing for them quite yet. We were in the process of building it when there was a big neko bust.” She put her hand on the door and continued to smile at him. “Would you like to meet them?”

Erwin nodded quickly, a big smile starting to form on his face. The volunteer pushed the doors open for him and followed him inside. These cages were smaller, much smaller. Erwin would have been cramped in them, at his age, if that was something he was forced to live in.

The volunteer continued to tell Erwin and his family information about the neko section of the shelter. She shared that most of the cages were only temporary until they got more appropriate cages for the nekos. Most of them seemed to go fast anyway by the way she talked about them.

Erwin started going around the cages slowly. He was taking his time looking at these nekos, more so than he had the cats and dogs. All of the nekos he had already walked by looked human with animal characteristics. Most of them had so far been cat but a few were more dog-like in nature.

\----

He sees an orange tabby with a scarred eye and another cat neko that has a chip taken out of its ear.

He pauses and looks around at all of the cages. “I thought nekos were rare? Why do you have so many?”

“The police went to someone’s house and found a lot of them. There were too many for one person to take care of so the police took action. They decided to bring them here so that we can help them find new homes.” The volunteer was still smiling at Erwin. He sees her look behind him to his parents but he isn’t able to catch why.

Then Erwin stops. One of the cages catches his attention. He walks over to it so that he can see the occupant inside.

This neko is jet black with little steel eyes.

\----

Erwin realizes what it is about this neko that caught his attention. This poor neko looks miserable. It is the smallest thing he’s ever seen and it’s shivering as it’s trying to hide. The little thing is making itself as small as possible and sitting in a corner. It looks like some of its fur is missing and it has a runny nose. He wonders if it is sick. 

“Can I…Can I see this one?”

The volunteer looks at Erwin’s parents and whispers something before turning back to Erwin and smiling. “Of course sweety. You can go with your parents into this visit room and I’ll bring him right in.”

 Erwin nods and goes into the room the volunteer shows him. He sits down on one of the stools and waits. His parents are standing off to the side of the room with him. He starts kicking his legs as he waits in anticipation. What was the neko going to be like?

He doesn’t have long to wonder before the door opens. He stops kicking his legs and waits for the volunteer. The volunteer walks into the room with a little black bundle in her arms.

“Normally I set nekos down so that they can wander and explore but he’s a little lethargic right now. Would you like to hold him?” Erwin nods quickly.

The volunteer walks forward and Erwin holds his hands out. She carefully lowers the bundle into Erwin’s arms. He looks down to see two little pointed ears sticking out from a head of black hair.

\----

Once the little bundle had been shifted and settled, it began to meow. The meows were sickly like the bundle was trying its hardest to make such a small noise.

“This neko was rescued from a hoarding situation.” The volunteer seemed to hesitate while telling this to Erwin before going over to his parents. They nodded as the volunteer talked with them but Erwin wasn’t listening. He was too in awe of the little bundle nestled in his arms. 

He shifted the little bundle to better see the neko’s face.

“Does he have a name?” Erwin looked up from the bundle to look over at the volunteer still talking with his parents.

“He doesn’t have a name and nobody here has named him. The person that we got him from only called him by a number.” The volunteer looked sad as she shared the information.

“What was the number?”

“He was called 93.”

\----

93 still looked miserable. He gave a little meow before trying to hide his face against Erwin again. Erwin looked back at his parents who were still talking with the volunteer. They seemed upset about something, almost disgusted. His mom finally turned to him but softened her gaze.

“What’s your decision, Erwin?”

“I…I’m not sure.” He looked back and forth between his parents and the little neko in his arms.

“That’s ok. We can come back later to check again if you’re still unsure, ok?” That seemed to be a signal that the volunteer was waiting for.

“Let’s get this little guy back in his cage.” The volunteer came over and lifted the bundle out of Erwin’s arms.

“No, no! This one. I want him!” He didn’t want to let 93 go. He didn’t even know this neko but he already felt so strongly towards him.

“Are you sure? You just said…”

“I know. I made up my mind.” The volunteer set the bundle back in Erwin’s arms. That little bit of fear he felt when the volunteer had taken 93 was gone. He didn’t know what would happen if he left the neko. Would he ever see him again?

\----

Erwin held the neko close as his parents went through the adoption paperwork. They bought a little blanket and Erwin immediately bundled the neko up with it.

“Have you thought of a name for him yet, Erwin?” Erwin looked up from the bundle in his arms.

“I haven’t thought about it too much.” He paused in thought. “I like Levi.”

“Why that name?” His mom turned to him with curious eyes.

“He’s a leviathan in a tiny body.” His mom’s eyes softened.

“You have no idea just how correct you are.”

\----

Erwin’s family got in the car but Erwin still refused to put Levi down. They made it home and Erwin finally relinquished his hold to let the neko wander.

 He set Levi down once everyone had made it inside the house but there wasn’t really any wandering done on his part. The neko stayed in the same room that Erwin had set him down in. He never left that room as the day continued to wear on.

 That night, Erwin took Levi into his bedroom. He didn’t want to leave Levi in the same room he had stayed in all day. Erwin set the neko on his chest and that is where Levi curled up and slept that night. When Erwin woke up in the morning, Levi was still curled up on his chest, making quiet noises in his sleep.

\----

It wasn’t immediately obvious to Erwin that something was wrong with Levi.

In the morning, after Levi had woken up, the little neko began following Erwin around the house. He was very skittish and darted for anything he could hide under if he became scared, which was often. Once the perceived threat had passed, Erwin noticed that Levi would leave his hiding place and come back to him.

As the day wore on, the more tired Levi seemed to become. That was, until Erwin watched him collapse.

 Erwin knew that anything dropping from exhaustion wasn’t a good sign but Levi was so little that he thought maybe he had just worn himself out. He took Levi to bed again that night and they fell asleep together.

\----

 Erwin knew the next day.

Levi’s breathing was labored while he rested on Erwin’s chest. He felt warm to Erwin and his nose was running even more than it had been when Erwin had seen him in his cage at the shelter.

He carefully took Levi into his arms but the poor thing hadn’t been expecting Erwin’s touch and jumped with fear. Levi was sick and exhausted and lashed out at Erwin. He hissed and used his claws to try and cut up Erwin’s arms.

Erwin had been so startled that he had dropped the little neko by accident. He didn’t have any scratches or bite marks on his arms. He’d just been so startled by Levi’s strong fear response.

 Levi had landed on the ground on his side, instead of on all four feet. He tried getting up and moving away from Erwin but he couldn’t move far from the little pile he had formed on the ground.

 “Hey Levi, it’s ok. I don’t want to hurt you. You aren’t feeling well.” Erwin kneeled down to be lower and closer to Levi. He didn’t want to scare the neko more than he already was. “I want to make you feel better. I promise that I won’t hurt you. I know you haven’t known me for long but I promise that I will never hurt you. Please let me help.”

 Erwin watched as Levi stopped his struggling attempts to move away from him. Levi allowed Erwin to pick him up again. The neko didn’t have the strength to fight.

 Erwin took Levi straight to his parents and they drove him to a vet. The vet had determined that Levi had a nasal infection. Not only that, but he was starting to come down with a fever, something called the neko flu. Both could be cured with medication.

 They were given a choice. They could give Levi pills for two different prescriptions or they could give him two shots instead. The shots would take care of the issue faster and they didn’t want to struggle with the little neko to get pills down so they went the shot route.

_They shouldn’t have gone the shot route._

Levi started screaming bloody murder. It sounded like he was being killed.

The vet needed help with Levi so Erwin’s dad had to hold the little neko because Erwin couldn’t bring himself to do it. The vet worked quickly to get the injections done and over with for Levi’s sake. The neko never stopped screaming.

Once done with the vet, they went back home. Levi hadn’t stopped shaking but stayed with Erwin regardless. Levi seemed to distrust Erwin’s father after that, more than he had before.

\----

In the morning after the vet visit, Levi was still sleeping after Erwin had already woken up. He didn’t want to disturb the neko since Levi needed to rest if he wanted to recover so Erwin tried to be as quiet as possible. He got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. He went to get breakfast in the kitchen after closing his door most of the way. His parents were already awake and Erwin caught them glancing at each other when he entered the room.

“Erwin, there is something that we need to tell you about Levi. Come take a seat.” He did and listened to his parents.

“You see Erwin, Levi didn’t come from just a hoarding situation. He came from a mill.” His mother paused to give him a minute to take in the information that he hadn’t heard at the shelter. “That means he came from a place that breeds and breeds and breeds just to make profit. He has probably seen a lot and gone through a lot.”

“Your mother and I wanted you to know this so that you have all of the information about Levi’s actual background.” His mother nodded along with his father.

 “If you want, we can go back to the shelter and get a different neko.”

 “No! I love Levi. I don’t know why but I already love him.” A strike of panic shot through Erwin’s spine. He loved the little neko that was still asleep in his bed. He didn’t… he couldn’t just take Levi back because he was struggling with his past.

 “Ok, son. Calm down. Nothing will happen to him that you don’t want.”

 “We will help you take good care of him. We will make sure to spoil him and give him the best life he can have.”

\----

Levi gradually got better after the vet visit. It took a few days but he was back and following Erwin around the house before Erwin could even blink an eye. Levi never left Erwin’s side, if he could help it from that day forward. 

Erwin had to tread carefully until he knew what scared Levi. He made sure to avoid those things to keep Levi from being stressed. The two most common problem areas were grown men and needles.

Erwin figured that he had probably been mostly hurt by men in the facility he had been kept. However, he wasn’t able to understand why Levi was so afraid of needles. It seemed that his parents knew but they didn’t tell him. He would like to know but he figured that he would find out one day on his own.

\----

Erwin and Levi built a relationship off of Levi’s own capabilities. This alone has taught Erwin so much as he’s grown up. He doesn’t know why Levi has decided to place his trust in him other than the reasoning that he was probably the first person to show Levi affection.

He began to use the skills he’s learned working with Levi to make new friends that needed help in ‘special areas’. He wouldn’t be employed if he hadn’t learned from Levi. His work is lucrative and he has to tread carefully if he wishes to keep it. 

Regardless to say, now Levi and Erwin have become inseparable.


	8. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets someone that might be able to help him with the problems he's beginning to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took way longer than I wanted it to take. I've been backed up really bad with studying for finals which start tomorrow so I'm on the school end crunch.
> 
> I have some sad news. When I started the fic I wanted to be able to post continuously until I finished it. I'm not going to have any service for the next two months though so this is the last update I will be able to post until the beginning of July. I have no plans of abandoning the fic at all. Just because I won't have service doesn't mean that I can't work on it in the meantime :)
> 
> I wish everyone luck on their finals. Do your best!

(Now we’re back)

 

Erwin called the place Levi’s vet had mentioned in the morning. The lady that picked up sounded very friendly and understanding. Erwin was relieved telling her of Levi’s developing problems after she assured him that they had a neko that could help. During the call, Erwin decided that he would take Levi later in the day when he got back from work.

After thanking the woman, Erwin ended the call and went back into his bedroom. He wanted to check on the neko that was probably still sleeping. When he made it back to the bed, he noticed that Levi had curled up in the warm spot he’d left. Erwin smiled and gently pet Levi’s head. Levi didn’t jump or startle at the contact. He made a soft chirping noise before he stretched and got comfortable again. Erwin chuckled. Levi was good at being innocently cute when he was tired and Erwin loved it.

\----

Erwin got home and announced his arrival so as not to startle Levi. He got no answer and there was no sound of little feet running to greet him at the door. He couldn’t expect to see Levi every day getting home now that Levi’s health was getting worse. That didn’t mean that Erwin didn’t let out a disappointed sigh after the door was shut behind him. He was disappointed that he no longer had someone to greet him after a long day of work.

Erwin went on the search to find Levi. He checked his bedroom, the bathroom, and even the kitchen but there was no sign of the little neko. Erwin kept looking, calling out in hopes Levi would try to investigate his antics. After some more searching, Erwin found the little neko in the laundry room. Levi had curled up in a pile of clean clothes that had once been folded but were now strewn about.

Erwin knocked on the doorframe to the laundry room in hopes to not startle Levi like he had yesterday. He heard a quiet sound of acknowledgement before walking in and kneeling next to the basket. Levi lifted his head up upon Erwin’s arrival but Erwin was sure that he only did it through familiarity of the action. He gave a few light pats to Levi’s head before lifting him into his arms. Levi seemed too groggy from his nap to care that much and settled against Erwin’s chest. Erwin loved it when Levi put trust in him.

Before leaving, Erwin made sure to grab Levi’s blanket so he’d feel safer around the other nekos. He wanted Levi to be able to accept another neko into their house. If the trip was for bust, then that was just the way things were going to have to be. He wanted to give Levi the best chance to connect, though. So, Erwin would do what he could to make him comfortable and accepting.

\----

Erwin pulled up to ‘Need a Helping Hand’ and just sat outside with Levi. He made a little nest in his arms with the blanket before carrying Levi inside. The neko needed to be comfortable and as unstressed as possible. Erwin wanted to take his time until he felt that the Levi bundle was ready.

Erwin met the receptionist at the front desk. He didn’t set Levi down to wander. He doubted Levi even wanted to wander.

The reception room was very open and friendly to all nekos. Erwin saw toys strewn across the floor in all shapes and colors. There were even little hides for those more shy than their counterparts. Levi might have liked this set up in his younger days but now he enjoyed lounging on comfortable surfaces. Not too many of those but Erwin wouldn’t deny its welcoming atmosphere. There were even potted plants set up near the windows that let light into the room. It was nice.

Erwin looked back at the receptionist. “Hello, I’m Erwin and this is Levi.”

“Oh yes I remember you calling earlier. We have the nekos that would best benefit your Levi already selected in one of the playrooms. If you’d follow me this way you can watch them through the window.”

Erwin’s brow scrunched up slightly in confusion. “Is there any paperwork I need to fill out for liability sake?”

“All paperwork will be handled after you’ve seen and interacted with the other nekos. We find people are more open and willing to interact with them when we don’t immediately jump into paperwork.” The receptionist smiled before leading Erwin into a connecting hallway hidden behind a door. They stopped outside one of the smaller rooms along the hallway.

This room could be looked into via a large pane of glass that showed the entirety of the room on the other side. There were three nekos inside, all the same breed as Levi. Levi peeked out from his nest to watch them run around.

Erwin was immediately concerned with the energy levels he was seeing in the room. “Are there any that are possibly more docile? Levi is a little older and he isn’t one to have bursts of energy like that.”

The receptionist looked apologetic when she answered him. “I’m sorry, these are the only ones that would work well with him. They are the same breed and have been trained for their hearing and eyesight.”

“That’s alright, I guess. Would it be ok for Levi to go inside and run around a little? See if he likes any of them?”

The receptionist smiled again. “That’s no problem.”

She opened the door and Erwin noticed that there was a small baby gate blocking the rest of the room from the door.

“They’re so rambunctious that it helps keep an eye on them. Given the chance they will run into the hallway and start playing the game ‘catch me if you can’.”

Erwin smiled at that before gently placing his grumpy bundle on the ground. He didn’t want to force Levi into any interactions. He wanted to let Levi come out on his own terms.

Levi had just barely poked his head out when the other nekos came bounding over. He hissed at them and Erwin could almost hear the brakes as two of them skidded to a halt before getting close enough for Levi to bat at them. They quickly bounded away and left the grumpy neko alone. The lone straggling neko stopped in front of the Levi bundle and investigated.

He inched closer and tried to sniff the bundle. He dodged a bat from Levi before coming back, still looking just as cheerful. He got so close that he could lick Levi’s ear if he tried. That’s exactly what he did. Levi startled and batted at the other little neko again before he grumbled and settled back into his blanket. The other neko continued to bathe Levi’s ears until Erwin finally lifted the blanket back into his arms. The other neko just watched with big eyes as his new friend was lifted out of reach.

Erwin turned back to the receptionist. “He seems like he might work out.”

“That’s Eren. He’s known for causing trouble but you’ll have to keep an eye on both of them regardless.”

“Oh, don’t worry. Levi will treat him nicer when he get’s to know him. He doesn’t normally act out, not anymore.” There was a little grumble that came from the blanket in his arms but it only amused Erwin. 

“That’s good to hear. Come with me and we can fill out all the paperwork. You’ll hear about all of our parameters when we go through it like how long you have to return your neko if you’re unhappy with how they interact after you take Eren home, etcetera.”

“That sounds good but really quick, this room was full of omega nekos, right?”

“That is correct. They all have had their check-ups and have been given all of their vaccinations too.” She paused before remembering something. “Oh! I should also tell you that Eren seems to have a knack for speaking.”

“That’s perfect. Levi likes to talk but he doesn’t do it very often.”

“Well, I hope that they do truly work out together.”

Erwin smiled. “I truly hope so too.”


	9. New Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren comes home with Erwin and Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be posted. I did not have access to the internet for the past two months. I'm back though and I hope to get these next few chapters up fast as a thank you for waiting so patiently :)
> 
> I don't know if you're wondering (but if you are), I was on my last training cruise before becoming a 3rd mate. I passed it successfully!

Eren was in the passenger seat in his carrier. Erwin had set Levi down next to it so that he could try and get to know the new neko a little bit more before they got home. All Levi did, though, was glare into the little carrier.

Erwin parked the car and lifted both nekos into his arms. He got inside and put Eren down first before opening the door of the carrier. The neko was a little hesitant since this was a completely new environment but took his first few steps onto the tile. He smiled up at Erwin when he left the safety of the carrier behind.

“Welcome home, Eren.” At that, the neko seemed happy and was faster at making his way around his new home. Erwin picked up the carrier and set it on the counter. He then placed Levi down on the floor and got to work tidying the house.

Erwin could hear Levi growl at Eren but Eren seemed persistent on getting to know his new friend. Erwin could see that Eren kept trying to sniff Levi and play with him. It finally got a little too much for the little raven neko. He ran towards the couches where Erwin had sat down after cleaning the house.

Erwin could hear the patter of feet but never felt the weight of Levi grabbing onto his leg. He sat up just as he heard a ‘bang’. He looked over to see that Levi had run into the small end table.

“Levi!” Erwin stood up and quickly went to him. He cupped his hands around Levi and gave him a look over. A bump on his head was already starting to swell and tears were gathering in Levi’s eyes. Erwin gave him a little kiss and lifted him into his arms. “Maybe it was a bad idea to bring another neko home.”

Eren was standing a little ways away and flattened his ears. “I’m sorry.”

Erwin looked over to the quiet voice. He didn’t mean to already upset either of his two nekos so fast after getting them home. Eren was new to the house. Of course he wouldn’t know how to act.

“It’s ok Eren. You’re both getting to know each other.” Erwin sat down with Levi curled in his arms. Erwin could see Eren slowly make his way to the couch. The neko looked conflicted so Erwin held out his hand to help him climb up onto the cushions. “I know that you’d like to learn about your new friend. I shouldn’t be so harsh with you.”

Eren seemed concerned for Levi, his demeanor changing. He went from playful to relaxed and cautious. He stretched out on the couch next to Erwin. Erwin felt his tail slapping against his leg. He pet Eren several times and moved his arm so that Levi could climb off of him, if that’s what Levi wanted to do.

Levi eyed Eren some more before crawling closer. He moved slowly, pausing every few little steps. He climbed down from Erwin and onto the couch but didn’t move any closer. He squished himself against Erwin’s leg and remained there. Eren never made a move to get closer but he wrapped his tail around Levi’s own. Levi seemed to allow this.

Erwin checked the time and noticed how late it had gotten. He picked both nekos up and took them to get ready for bed. He got both of them comfortable under the comforter before going around the house and cleaning up from the day’s events. He wanted to give the two nekos time to adjust to each other a little bit more before he joined them.

He came back to bed and noticed that his nekos hadn’t moved much. Eren was tense but under the covers and Levi was above the comforter waiting for Erwin. Erwin climbed into bed with the two of them. Levi curled into the crook of his arm again like the night before. Eren crawled out from the comforter and moved to the end of the bed.

“It’s ok Eren, you can sleep here.” Eren slowly came back but kept his distance. He got close enough to wrap his tail with Levi’s but that is where he stayed. Erwin tried to bring the little neko closer but he didn’t budge from his spot.

In the morning, Erwin said goodbye to them and left for work. He was anxious the whole day wanting nothing more than to be home with his boys. He didn’t know what to expect when he got home. He just hoped that the two would be able to work it out on their own.


	10. Eren's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin hopes that his two nekos can get along. It turns out that they became good friends faster than Erwin would have thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was away again because of a conference that I needed to attend in Houston, Texas. That's away from the state I call home so I spent some time traveling...again. I have another trip coming up very soon and I won't have service again. It won't be as long as two months but there might be another gap in my ability to post updates.  
> I'll do what I can to get a good number of updates out before that trip though. Thank you all for being patient :)

 Erwin came home to find that there was no big disaster. He gave a sigh of relief and went to look for his boys. He found them on the tiled kitchen floor. Eren was trying to give an unwilling Levi a bath. Levi was definitely grumpy about it and kept trying to push Eren away each time the other neko came close.

 When Levi realized that Erwin was home, he ran to him. Erwin felt Levi’s weight against his leg and easily bent down to pick the neko up into his arms. Levi looked down from his tall pedestal and glared at Eren who looked upset that he couldn’t join or finish Levi’s bath.

\----

 That night, Eren was closer on the bed, their tails still intertwined. Erwin thought that it was a little peculiar but if his two boys were getting along, then he was happy.

\----

 By the end of the week, Eren and Levi were sleeping curled up together. Erwin was happy to see that. The two had grown close. He couldn’t have hoped for a better outcome.

He had decided, since he had the weekend off, to watch how Levi and Eren interacted with one another. He wanted to know how his boys had learned to get along so well.

\----

 On Saturday morning, Erwin woke up and made breakfast. The two nekos came out of the bedroom together, tails twisted. Erwin put their breakfast on the table and Eren helped Levi climb into a seat. Erwin watched as they ate, chirping to each other the entire time. They climbed down when they were finished and Eren led Levi to the living room. 

Levi got comfortable on the carpet while Eren brought some toys over. Levi batted at the toys as Eren used all of his pent up energy to chase after and retrieve them after Levi knocked them away. Erwin found it quite amusing to watch.

 Once Eren had his fill, he led Levi to the laundry room where they both cuddled up in the laundry and slept. They had cuddled up in Erwin’s clean laundry which was one of Levi’s favorite things to do. That’s the only reason Erwin didn’t put his clean laundry away as fast as he once did.

 After sleeping, they began to bathe each other. Eren was getting a thorough wash-down from Levi since Levi hated dirty things. However, Eren only gave a brief cleaning. He was being smart about it. Sure Levi liked clean things but that’s if he cleaned them. If Eren sat there trying to clean Levi for too long, he’d probably build a temper in the other neko.

 They broke away after cleaning to do some of their own things. Levi stayed put for the most part while Eren ran around. The things Eren did surprised Erwin. He was cleaning so that Levi wouldn’t trip as he walked around. He had slightly picked up Erwin’s habit for keeping the house clean, just redirecting his energy to help Levi.

 When Eren started taking too long, Levi began to try and find him. He stumbled his way out of the laundry room and began to meow. Eren began to meow back before running over to find where Levi had wandered. They twisted tails when they found each other again and then they went back to the living room.

\----

 Erwin was very happy with what he was seeing. Eren had changed the way he acted around the other neko to fit Levi’s needs and they had become great friends. That’s all that Erwin wanted for them. Levi needed a friend and Eren seemed to be the one that he needed.

\----

 Erwin was settling down to read when a noise caught his attention. It sounded like Levi. He stood and went to the living room. Both nekos were on the couch. Eren was on top of Levi, and licking at his neck. Erwin immediately stepped in and lifted Eren off of Levi. He knew that this was something that scared Levi ever since the rescue when he’d been paired with another neko. It had taken a lot of coaxing for Levi to share details about the mill.

 Eren stilled and Levi rolled over and huddled into a small ball. Erwin set Eren back down and kept an eye on him.

 The next day was the same routine except Levi looked flushed. The nekos were back on the couch, Eren on top of Levi. Erwin intervened again.

 “I don’t think that you’re an omega. I’m going to get you checked out at the vet.”


	11. Ailing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Levi after Erwin took Eren to the vet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the break. The trip snuck up on me and I found out that the last chapter I finished hadn't been posted. I had meant to post it before the trip but I came back and saw that I hadn't.   
> The reason I didn't have service is because I was out of the country visiting family...in France. I hadn't seen them in a long time (something close to 10 years I want to say). Anyway, I'm back and the updates should come more regularly now. There are no more big trips and school starts soon which gives me a better schedule to post.  
> Thank you for sticking around during this chaotic summer!

Erwin didn’t put Eren in his carrier. He just took the neko straight to the vet. He left Levi at home, on the couch. He didn’t give that decision any second thoughts.

\----

The vet checked Eren over and it turned out that he was healthy. He had everything that the ‘Need a Helping Hand’ had said in their paperwork; including his vaccinations. However, there was one big problem with the paperwork that Erwin had been provided. The concerning thing to Erwin was that Eren was an alpha, not an omega.

 “You can take care of that by neutering him,” the vet suggested.

 “That’s not something I really want to do though. He is still sentient and that’s why I love this breed. It makes me feel a little better owning them knowing they can make decisions for themselves.”

 "Yes a lot of people love that about this breed. Hmm instead, I can give Levi an operation to make him infertile. A lot of owners like to take this route regardless of whether they have a single neko household. It is reversible in case you ever changed your mind, and I can make sure to put him under so that he doesn’t know what’s going on. It isn’t terribly invasive either.” Erwin nodded.

 “I’d much rather do that than take any piece of them away. So even if I decided later that Levi doesn’t need it, I can undo the procedure? It wouldn’t hurt him in any way?”

 “He’d be a little sore after the procedure but yes, the procedure is not something that physically harms Levi’s body.” Erwin gave a sigh of relief as the vet finished his examination of Eren. “Everything else looks good. I’m glad you got another neko. He’ll do you good in the long run.”

 “Yeah. I am still worried about Levi, though. He’s scared of alphas.”

 “I’m not too worried for him. You of all people should know that you have a strong omega at home. I’m sure that Levi could take down Eren if he felt something got out of hand.”

\----

Erwin took Eren back home and was busy thinking the entire drive back to the house. His two nekos had been getting along fine together since Erwin had brought Eren home. Hopefully that meant that Levi wasn’t afraid.

\----

Once home, Eren immediately ran to the living room. Levi wasn’t where they had left him. Eren looked worried. He began to meow as he ran around trying to find Levi. The sounds were more out of Eren’s own distress rather than an aid for Levi to know that they were looking for him. Erwin was running around too. Eren was already in the master bedroom so Erwin checked the guest room. He heard a faucet running and went to the bathroom.

The sound was coming from the bathtub faucet. It was running but it wasn’t plugged so the tub wasn’t filling. There was a little body on the far side of said tub. 

Levi was sitting as far away from the water as possible. He was shaking and on closer inspection, was completely soaked.

Erwin reached down and lifted Levi out of the tub. Immediately, claws dug into his hands and so did sharp teeth.

“Ouch, Levi stop that.”

The claws stayed in his skin but Levi loosened his jaw so that he could growl and hiss. “Levi, let go. It’s me.” Still nothing. Eren came running in. He stopped in the bathroom doorway. “Come on Levi. You’re ok.” Still no change. Eren meowed several times but Levi still held Erwin in a strong grip. That’s when Erwin understood.

He lifted Levi up to his face. “Look, it’s me.”

\----

It took several minutes for Levi to calm down but he finally loosened his grip. He didn’t seem to recognize Erwin at all.

“Can you not see me either?” He held Levi away and pulled one of his hands away. He lifted it up and down in front of Levi’s face. Levi moved jerkily and hissed several times. Erwin stopped and held him with both hands again. He gently massaged behind the neko’s ears, something only Erwin did. Levi calmed down and meowed quietly. Erwin lifted him to his neck where hands and claws scrabbled for purchase. He could feel a little nose sniffing at his hair. When he felt hands tighten around his shirt he knew Levi had recognized him.

Erwin hadn’t realized just how bad Levi’s eyes and ears had deteriorated. He had gone deaf and it seemed that all he could see were shapes and shadows, no distinguishing features. He was going to have to memorize his way around the house if he wanted to move around without help.

Erwin heard sniffling and carefully pulled Levi away so he could see him. He was scrubbing at his eyes.

“No, no, Levi. Don’t do that.” Erwin gently pulled the arm away and then the tears ran freely. He held Levi close. Levi had lost his hearing, and most of his eyesight and truthfully, he was probably never going to get it back.

Erwin lifted him to his face. He pushed his forehead against Levi’s.

“I would change this in a heartbeat if I could.” He felt little hands begin to run along his face. He looked at Levi and saw that he was concentrating. He was trying to map Erwin’s face, remember him. The hands roamed everywhere. They started at his chin and worked their way up. They outlined his lips before patting his nose. They ghosted over his eyelids and he noticed that Levi liked to pet his eyebrows. Levi made sure to cover everything, even his ears. When he was satisfied, Erwin grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the ‘still soaking wet’ neko. He went to settle them down for the night when Levi was dry.

\----

Eren had made sure to apologize to Levi and their tails were curled for the rest of the night. Erwin got in bed and was about to turn the lights off when he felt a little hand. Levi was cautiously trying to find the crook of his arm. Levi was using his hands to scout out the bed, without putting any pressure somewhere Erwin was or might have been. He was so gentle that it seemed he was trying to find a cool patch in a bed of hot coals. He found his way to the crook of Erwin’s arm and curled up.

Erwin pulled him closer that night. He leaned in towards Levi and while Levi slept, he released a few tears of his own. Levi wouldn’t be able to watch movies, watch the road as Erwin drove, or actually see Erwin and Eren. He wouldn’t be able to see the love around him. He wouldn’t be able to hear it either.

“This doesn’t change anything, little one. I still love you. It just means I’ll have to find a different way to show it.”


	12. Safe in Smaller Numbers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to the vet so that Erwin can keep him safe from possibly having unwanted kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little while to get up because I'm finally back in school! It's my last year here on the campus since I'm a senior and then I'm going to be out in the working world. I have a lot of studying and exams ahead of me (especially in January) but I promise not to drop this fic.  
> Thank you to those that have continued to read through my terrible post schedule!
> 
> (If you're wondering about the title of this one since you actually read titles...then, yes. I am foreshadowing something completely terrible and I hope you can forgive me. But I'll burn that bridge when I get to it.)

The next day, Erwin took Levi to the vet. He took Eren with them so that Levi would be calmer. The vet smiled when he saw their tails intertwined.

They did a basic examination since Levi’s hearing and eyesight had deteriorated. 

“I’m sorry to say Mr. Smith but Levi has gone completely deaf.”

“I figured as much. He startles very easily now.”

“How so?” The vet was curious. He needed all the information Erwin could provide to better assess Levi’s condition.

“He claws and bites whatever scares him, and he won’t let go.” The vet nodded.

“He might get over that, he might not. Does he know when it’s you?”

“Only after I make it absolutely clear.” The vet went to check Levi’s eyes.

“He still has some eyesight but it’s pretty far gone. The clouding has gotten worse and it isn’t anything medicine can fix. He has cataracts.”

“Can’t cataracts be fixed with surgery?” If Erwin could fix or even slow Levi’s deteriorating health, he would do anything in his power to do so.

“They can but it has never been done on a neko before. I don’t want to recommend anything that I’m not comfortable with myself. Not even all cataract surgeries on humans are successful.”

“I understand.” Erwin was disappointed to say the least. That little light of hope that he had been holding onto for Levi was growing smaller and smaller as Levi’s conditions have worsened.

“Alright, if you would like to move on with the procedure. It won’t take very long.”

\----

Erwin pulled Levi into his arms and massaged behind his ears. This calmed him down a little bit but Levi wasn’t stupid, he knew where he was. Erwin used one hand to hold Levi against his chest and the other to hold Levi’s arm out. Levi struggled when he felt a swab of alcohol and when the smell hit him. That smell meant needle.

He continued to struggle but Erwin held his arm steady. The needle slid in and Levi tensed but made no noise. Erwin had worked hard to help him with his fear of men and needles. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t still scared by those things though.

It was out just as fast and Erwin let his arm go. Erwin began to massage behind his ears as the drugs began to take effect. Levi became sleepy and was out at the count of ten. 

The vet got to work quickly. Erwin put Levi on the table and turned Eren towards himself.

“You don’t need to watch, Eren.” Eren looked from Levi to Erwin before burying his head in Erwin’s chest. However, Erwin watched over Eren’s head to keep an eye on Levi.

“I’m just going to use an IUD. He may feel a little sore after but if anything does happen between the two, he won’t be able to have kittens.”

\----

The procedure was done faster than Erwin thought. “Everything looks good. Keep an eye on him. Don’t leave until he wakes up, he’ll be better adjusted if he wakes up here rather than back at your house. He knows where he is now, he’ll be confused if he woke up back at your house.” 

Erwin did as directed. Levi woke up within twenty minutes. He was groggy and meowed out. Eren had kept their tails twisted the entire surgery but he made sure to hold Levi in a hug. Erwin lifted the pair into his arms. Levi probably would have attacked him if he hadn’t still been tired from the drugs.

\----

They got home and Erwin settled his nekos in the laundry room so that Levi could sleep off the rest of the drugs. Eren came out several minutes later and began tidying up like he normally did, except he went to Erwin when he finished. Erwin was surprised but gave Eren the attention.

Eren really enjoyed it and that’s when Erwin realized that he hadn’t really spent a lot of time with Eren. He would have to do something for all of them soon that Eren would enjoy. They had fun playing with the numerous toys that were soon scattered across the floor. Eren went running as soon as he heard Levi though. Erwin followed and lifted Levi into his arms.

“Let’s get you cleaned up. I know how much you love your baths, especially after a vet visit.”

He walked to the bathroom with Levi cradled in his arms. He filled the bathtub about half way with warm water and slowly placed Levi into the tub. Levi closed his eyes at the feeling. It seemed that he’d missed the bath.

Erwin gave him a good scrub down and rinse before pulling him back out and wrapping him in a fluffy towel. They settled and Levi was more confident when he sought out the crook of Erwin’s arm that night.


	13. Reliability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin has work and needs someone to watch his nekos. Is everything ok when he gets back from wrapping up with his clients?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is interested in this story. I'd love to hear what you think so far and as it progresses.  
> I celebrated my birthday this past week so I'm sorry if you felt this next chapter was a little delayed.

They quickly set a routine. Levi became more familiar with the layout of the house and there were fewer accidents. Eren grew and became the size nekos of his breed should be. That left Levi a few inches smaller than himself. It didn’t matter to either of them. Eren kept his strength in check because whenever he didn’t, Levi would give it to him two times worse.

It finally came time for Erwin to finish the work with his clients. This was going to be a several day job so he needed someone to watch his nekos. He got his neighbor to do it. She seemed happy enough to do so. She had a neko herself, it just wasn’t a cat. It was better than the common neko daycares and Erwin didn’t notice any warning flags when he talked with her. He even brought her over a few times so she would be familiar with Levi and Eren. The time for Erwin leaving was fast approaching but he felt comfortable leaving his nekos in this woman’s care.

\----

The job went smoothly and Erwin called to check up on his nekos on the way back home.

“Yes, they’ve been great. I really like Eren. He came over to play with Jean.”

“You took my neko over to your house?” Erwin tried to keep his tone normal but something accusatory was trying to slip out. Who takes someone else’s nekos to their house?

“Yes, he seems to be having a good time. Does he always make circles at the door?”

“Make circles?” Something dawned on Erwin, and it wasn’t something good. “Did you take both Levi and Eren over or just Eren?”

“I only brought Eren over. He’s such a sweetie.” There was a pause on the other end of the phone. “Levi is a little bundle of anger.”

“He isn’t angry, he gets scared. I thought I left the details on the counter and you’ve spent time with both of them. Levi’s deaf and blind.” There was no way Erwin was able to hold his tone now. He was just able to keep his voice level. He’d achieve nothing if he started yelling.

“I know. I read about them.” Erwin would have to restrain himself the next time he saw this woman. He trusted her to take care of _both_ his nekos.

“You still took Eren anyway? He’s Levi’s guide. Levi could get hurt without him. How long has Eren been at your house?”

“Maybe a few hours.”

“A few hours? I’ll be there soon.” The gas pedal hit the floor.

\----

Erwin rushed the rest of the way home. He went to the neighbor’s house and fetched Eren.

Eren kept being tackled by a dog neko. He wasn’t putting up much of a fight, probably too concerned about Levi to care about the nuisance. He just stayed focused on the door that Erwin had walked through.

“Don’t they look so cute playing together?” Erwin could only glare at the woman. Even now she didn’t seem to care about Levi’s well-being.

“Not now. I need to go check on my other neko which you left alone at my house when you knew of his conditions.”

Erwin stormed back to the door, scooped Eren up, and left.

They both ran back to Erwin’s house. The neighbor wasn’t that far away that him getting there by foot was a problem. He could easily go back to grab his car once he checked on Levi.

\----

There was no sign of Levi anywhere. He was just nowhere to be found.

Erwin began to check anything that had a door. In Levi’s younger days, he’d enjoyed finding cupboard spaces he could fit into. Erwin hoped that he had just gotten confused and found himself stuck in one.

His rummaging must have alerted Levi because Erwin began to hear a muffled meowing. He followed it until he found himself in front of the fridge. He opened the door, and there sat a shivering Levi.

“How did you get in here?” Erwin reached forward and took Levi into his arms. He immediately got hissed and clawed at.

Levi was frightened and Erwin couldn’t blame him. Levi was cold to the touch and Erwin noticed that Levi’s fingers weren’t working very well. The neko couldn’t get a good grip with his claws.

Erwin began massaging behind Levi’s ears and held him close to try and get him warm. He even began to hum, hoping the vibrations would help calm the trembling neko faster.

When Levi did become calmer, Erwin lifted the neko to his face. Levi’s little, chilled hands ran over his face before stopping on his eyebrows. The panic from earlier was replaced with tears. They fell onto Erwin’s shirt as he held Levi up. Before Erwin could do anything else, Eren came running in. He had heard Levi’s hissing. 

\----

The three settled on the couch and Levi wouldn’t let his grip on Erwin go. It was quiet; no one wanted to break the silence. Erwin had both Eren and Levi in his arms while they worked off the shock from earlier. 

“Er-Erwin…” The little voice almost startled the large man.

Erwin looked down at his little neko. He was surprised to hear Levi talk. He hadn’t talked in so long; Erwin had blamed the lack of talking on Levi’s worsening condition. Mostly because Levi had to try and rely on memory since he couldn’t hear himself.

Erwin realized he hadn’t done anything in answer to Levi’s call. He had to show Levi that he had heard him. He leaned down and kissed Levi on the forehead.

“I missed you.”

\----

Levi was held very close that night.

 


	14. Neko Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin needs to find a replacement for the neighbor seeing that he is becoming busy with work once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update after the fridge incident in the last chapter. Erwin is trying his best to do what is right by both his nekos and I'm trying my best to juggle schoolwork with these updates.  
> Thank you for reading and continuing to support this work those of you that have stuck around with me :)

It soon became routine for Levi to try and speak again. He mostly just said Erwin’s name since it easily drew Erwin’s attention. Erwin also noticed that because Levi was speaking more, so was Eren. The two nekos never spoke with each other, they would still chirp and use more natural noises, even if Levi couldn’t hear them.

Other than saying Erwin’s name, Levi began to get into the knack of crying out for help. He would shout and scream like a man caught on fire until Erwin picked him up. It didn’t take Erwin long to figure out that this was amusing for Levi, something he did if he wanted attention or got bored.

Levi would scream and Erwin would rush over to pick him up. The yelling would stop but then Levi would give a quiet giggle. It was small, something Erwin barely picked up on, but he was glad that Levi was cheerful.

\----

 It didn’t take long for Erwin’s work to begin piling up after his last case. He didn’t want to stress his nekos but he began researching daycares anyway. He didn’t want to tell Eren or Levi about them. Levi wasn’t going to understand Erwin but Eren would. If Erwin found a good place, he wanted them to build opinions of the place on their own. He didn’t want to leave a single person to watch them after the last incident with his neighbor.

He was being specific with his searching. Most daycares were more like shelters. The nekos were kept in cages until their owners came back to pick them up. Erwin wanted a place where they could interact with other nekos and have fun. He didn’t want them separated, caged, and bored.

After some searching, he found two places that functioned like daycares and not shelters. One of them seemed professionally owned and the other was run out of some lady’s basement. He researched into what seemed the more desirable of the two and didn’t find much information about it. He decided that he would go in and give the place a look.

\----

Erwin stepped inside ‘Sur(pur)rise Daycare’. One lady was working on wrangling a few squirming nekos while the other was giving a younger neko her bottle.

“Hello! I’ll be there in a minute,” one of the ladies shouted. The lady with the younger neko walked over. She was cradling the younger neko gently as she suckled. “It’s nice to meet you. Anything I can help you with?”

“I’m just looking for a place to keep my nekos during the day so they won’t be lonely and depressed at home while I’m at work.”

“Sure sure. I can show you around and tell you about our facility if you’d like?”

“That sounds great. Thank you…” Erwin broke off at the end. Several things caught his eye that he knew he’d be asking the lady during the tour.

“I’m Feina.” She stuck out a hand for Erwin to shake after she adjusted the little neko in her arms.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Erwin”.

\----

Erwin got a walk around the little facility. There was a playroom, nap room, kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Unfortunately the bathroom wasn’t working so all the nekos were in diapers.

“I’m glad to see that this place and these nekos are well taken care of. It’s nice to see spaces for different activities. I really liked the living room, nice little home touch.” He paused, “But I do have one question. Why are all the nekos in diapers? Is there no better way for them to use the bathroom?”

“Thank you and we have tried. We just have so many to watch after that it’s difficult to know who’s done what and when. We have found that the best way to keep track is to just have them wear diapers. If we walked them across the street every time they needed to go, we would never be able to supervise all the nekos we’re given responsibility over. Most of them are house trained anyway so they like to let us know when they’ve gone. That way we can change them as soon as it happens. Minimizes the discomfort and it lets us spend more time taking care of everyone.” Feina was nodding as she finished her explanation. “Now, hoping that you like our little daycare, there is a form you fill out when dropping your nekos off. We just like to keep some information on file. Are they both the same breed?”

 “They are and it looks like you cater to them, as well.”

“Yes, we like to stick with the smaller breeds because they’re more manageable, plus there’s more space to care for them all this way.”

“Alright, well, I’ll drop them off tomorrow. Nice meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you too Erwin.”


	15. Daycare Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go to the daycare that Erwin found, but everything may not be as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the absence of an update for this fic during the past week. I was just so low on energy that I had to keep my focus on school. But here is the update so I hope you all enjoy :)

The next morning, Erwin made breakfast and loaded his nekos in the car. He was able to keep the daycare a secret up until the point he pulled into the parking lot.

The drop off went terribly.

Eren didn’t want to go and Levi didn’t want to either. Levi kept saying Erwin’s name, trying to get him to take Levi back home with him. Eren was a little more resigned and didn’t try as hard but Erwin could see his neko’s emotions in his eyes.

Erwin had to force himself into his car and drive away.

\----

The rest of the day, Erwin couldn’t stop thinking about his nekos. His gut felt like lead each time he thought about how sad they were when he’d left them. He felt much better when he was finally able to go pick them up.

\----

 Eren seemed happy enough but Levi was upset. Levi was so upset that he slept on the other end of the bed that night.

\----

The same thing happened the next day and continued for almost a week. Erwin would leave the nekos at the daycare and they would do their best to get him to just take them back home. When Erwin came to pick them back up they’d be happy but Levi would be moody and do his best to isolate himself from Erwin.

\----

There was a change come Thursday. Erwin came back to the daycare and Eren was agitated. He was almost twitchy, the way he flicked his tail and stayed on a swivel.

They brought Levi out from diaper changing and he looked traumatized. He was shaking like he was cold but when Erwin lifted him up, he felt rather warm. He was making little noises which verged on whimpers. Levi couldn’t even get a good hold on Erwin because his hands were shaking so badly but when Erwin tried to re-adjust him, his whole body tensed. 

\----

 Erwin thanked the lady and paid before getting the three of them home quickly. He ran a bath for Levi and gently set him in the warm water. Levi’s shaking didn’t stop.

Throughout the entire bath, Levi’s body continued to tremble. Erwin’s heart almost broke.

“What happened little one?” Erwin didn’t get an answer and he wasn’t expecting one. It was habit for him to talk to Levi, even if Levi could no longer hear him.

Erwin stayed clothed as he climbed in behind his shaking neko. He added more water and made the bath a little warmer. This way, Levi could sit on his chest while they both soaked.

To try and sooth him, Erwin began to hum and rub behind Levi’s ears. It had become a habit for him to massage Levi in this manner. It helped Levi calm and he had started using it as a means to recognize Erwin.

Erwin washed the both of them before getting out. There were still small tremors from Levi but he was much calmer now.

Erwin carried Levi to the kitchen and sat him by the sink. He grabbed a shot glass and filled it with milk before putting it in the microwave. He warmed it and handed it to Levi.

Levi enjoyed drinking his milk one of two ways. He would either do what Erwin called ‘kitten licking’ or would take little sips of it. Right now, he was taking little sips. He gave a little purr when he was finished and Erwin lifted him back into his arms.

Erwin’s eyes caught on movement and he turned to see what it was. Eren was standing by the doorway to the kitchen, half shielding his body with the frame.

“Do you want some milk too, Eren?” Eren only shook his head but he made his way over. Erwin also lifted him into his arms and began walking to the bedroom.

There was a heavy feeling screaming at Erwin that something was wrong at the daycare but he just couldn’t place his finger on it.


	16. Daycare Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin doesn't want to send his nekos back to daycare after Levi's meltdown. However, he isn't sure what is scaring Levi so much so he takes action to find out what the problems are.   
> Will Levi suffer because Erwin is unsure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I surprise you? Two chapters in one day!? This one is shorter so I decided to post it.  
> I hope you enjoy it :)  
> The plot has thickened.

Erwin didn’t take them to the daycare on Friday.

He used the weekend to make his nekos happy and comfortable. Levi’s reaction upon his return on Thursday scared Erwin. Levi should have no reason to react in the manner that he had.

So, Erwin decided to spend a good deal of money on a little stuffed rabbit with a video camera and microphone. He wanted to be able to see what was going on at the daycare. Levi’s breakdown was enough of a reaction for Erwin to worry as much as he was.

Not only had Levi had a major meltdown, but he had stopped talking again. Erwin knew that Levi only reverted back to his more natural way of communication when he became very emotional or withdrawn. 

\----

Erwin avoided the daycare on Monday and went to drop them off on Tuesday. Levi seemed solemn on the ride there. He had tucked himself in at Erwin’s neck, almost like he already knew where they were headed.

When they arrived, Erwin parked and walked inside. Eren flattened his ears and Levi curled more tightly into the skin of Erwin’s neck.

 “Take good care of them. Levi is still a little nervous. Is it alright if I leave this toy here with him?”

“That’s no problem at all. We’ll make sure that they get comfortable and when you come back, they’ll be bouncing with energy and excitement.”

“That’s good to hear. Take care now you two. I’ll be back soon.”

\----

Erwin came back later in the afternoon.

Eren ran up and grabbed a hold of Erwin’s pant leg and wouldn’t let go. This was immediately worrying to the tall blond. Then, Erwin noticed something very key to his surroundings. He leaned down to engage the distraught neko.

“Eren, where’s Levi?” Eren looked up as Erwin addressed him but quickly buried his face back into the fabric of Erwin’s pants.

One of the ladies across the room looked at Erwin like he’d grown a second head.

“We don’t have any record of you dropping another neko off. I do have Eren’s toy, though.” She walked up holding the stuffed rabbit.

Everything around Erwin narrowed into a few pinpoints of information. One, Eren was alone and clutching him like his life depended on his hold on Erwin’s pants. Two, the rabbit was intact and not missing. Three, Levi was.

_“You lost Levi?!”_


	17. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Erwin do now that Levi has disappeared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update everyone. It has been a crazy time between updates.  
> There were two earthquakes in my area the other day and yesterday an oil refinery blew up across the water from my academy. It seems that the world is falling apart.  
> I'm also going to be racing in the Head of the Charles this weekend. My hard work in crew is paying off!
> 
> I know it's short but please be patient. I have everything in order it's just a matter of making it presentable. Thank you :)

Erwin put Eren and the stuffed rabbit in the car before doing an entire search of the daycare’s property with the lady. He didn’t care that he was leaving Eren in a locked car. Eren wasn’t going to be staying in the daycare one second longer.

Even as Erwin searched, it was blatantly obvious that Levi wasn’t there. He searched everywhere, every cupboard, every corner, everywhere. Levi was nowhere to be found.

Erwin did the only thing he could think of in this situation and called the police. They arrived quickly and upon finding an almost hysterical Erwin, told him it would be better to go home. They would contact him to see whatever evidence or statements he had once they had done a full sweep of the building and surrounding area. Erwin obliged.

He knew that he would be no help to the police in the state he was in. He didn’t want to make the process of finding Levi more difficult with him distracting the officers from actually investigating. So, Erwin rushed home.

As he was driving, Erwin looked back to check on Eren. Even though he still had Eren, Eren’s own reaction to being picked up from the daycare was concerning. He hadn’t put up a fuss when being placed in the car because he knew he was with Erwin. Yet, that sinking feeling settled heavily in Erwin’s stomach. 

He looked back and saw Eren sitting quietly in the middle of the backseat. The rabbit was clutched closely to Eren’s body as silent tears were running down his face. His mouth was contorted as he tried and failed to keep little noises to himself. The whistly whining noises were quiet but it didn’t matter. Even if those noises had been ten times louder, they had the same crushing effect on Erwin.


	18. Extra Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Levi behind closed doors?
> 
> WARNING: This is where the fic turns! Please, if you are uncomfortable with violence, be careful if you choose to read further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking my time with this one. It is longer than normal though so I hope you guys enjoy.  
> The reason it took some time is because 1) I've been a little hesitant about finally breaching into this part of my story and 2) I was away for the weekend (participating in the Head of the Charles Regatta!). 
> 
> WARNING: This is where the fic turns! Please, if you are uncomfortable with violence, be careful if you choose to read further.

Erwin immediately began creating flyers and signs to post up everywhere. He also posted on different websites, reaching out to anyone who may have seen his little deaf, blind neko. 

He was panicking. Levi was alone and only God knew where.

\----

 After returning back home with Eren, Erwin finally decided to watch what the rabbit had recorded. He put Eren in his lap so that they both had company and comfort before they settled in front of the computer.

Erwin downloaded and full screened the video on his computer. It took quite a bit of time so he made sure that Eren was comfortable while he waited. Whatever this rabbit had recorded, he didn’t need Eren to witness it.

Lastly, he put in headphones so that Eren wouldn’t be bothered.

\----

Erwin opened the downloaded file and paused. He needed a moment to fortify himself. He had no idea what he was about to watch.

After taking a moment to gather himself and prepare, he hit the play button.

He watched the car ride from his home to the daycare. Levi had been so dismal and clingy. Now Erwin wished he’d never let his little neko go.

He continued to watch as he looked through the eyes of the rabbit. He was at the part where he had dropped Levi and Eren off.

After he left is when everything went downhill.

Levi and Eren were both put in the playpen with another neko after Erwin had left. They played for about an hour before someone reached into the pen and pulled Levi out. The rabbit was then picked up and they were taken to diaper changing.

Eren could be heard in the background trying to ask questions. Erwin couldn’t make out what he was trying to say, though.

The person carrying Levi opened up one of the cabinets. They reached against the far wall of the cabinet and moved it aside to reveal a door behind a panel. They crawled through and Erwin found himself looking at a white, presumably sterile room.

The rabbit was set down facing a table. Levi was then set on the table across from the rabbit. He struggled and mewled but all he got for his efforts was a painful looking shove.

Levi was left on the table while the person, a woman, began walking around the room, gathering supplies. Levi continued to cry out and tried finding a way off the table. His arms would reach over the sides into open air and he’d get upset. He had no railing and absolutely no way to tell where he was or how high he was. He didn’t know anything about the situation he found himself in.

The lady came back and pushed Levi against the table again. She wasn’t happy enough with that so she picked him up and shook him around.

“Stop that you!”

Levi’s arms were pulled above his head and he was shaken some more. He was dropped back onto the table and had pretty much fallen silent.

“Now, be a good bitch.”

The person began to yank Levi’s clothes off. He tried to squirm away from the rough, offending hands that pushed and pulled at him.

Erwin was confused why Levi didn’t try to attack the lady. He still had his claws and could have hurt her easily. There wasn’t much else he could do against the woman if he didn’t use what he had.

“Be good!”

A hand came down on Levi’s stomach to hold him in place. All of his clothes were removed and his legs were spread open.

If he hadn’t been before, Levi was clearly crying now. He started to meow and call out to Eren very loudly.

The lady grabbed a handful of Levi’s hair and pulled. Levi yelped and cried but that only made the woman angrier. In what looked like a rage, she took her handful of hair and slammed Levi back to the table. There was a smack as Levi’s head hit and he went quiet.

The lady got close to Levi’s face, a breath away. “Now stay that way, or I’ll kill you.”

\----

Erwin had to pause the recording.

He took several deep breaths and would have walked around if it wasn’t for Eren in his lap. When he checked on the neko, he found that Eren was sleeping restlessly in his lap. He ran his hands through Eren’s hair and made sure to give him a few scratches behind his ears. 

Erwin looked back up at his paused computer screen. He had left both of his nekos at this place. The person on screen looked like one of the ladies that he had seen around but never really met and talked with.

He took several more deep breaths. If he ever saw this woman again…he doesn’t know what he’d do. All he knows is that it wouldn’t be good and he’d find himself in a place where he wouldn’t be able to help either of his nekos.

He wanted to break something. He wanted to take his emotions out on the people that hurt Levi. He wanted to take his emotions out on himself. Most importantly, though, he wanted Levi back in his arms. He wanted to let Levi know that everything would be ok. He wanted Levi to know that he’d never suffer at the hands of the daycare workers ever again.

A few more deep breaths, and he unpaused the video.

\----

The lady was doing something between Levi’s legs. She stopped and glanced over at the rabbit.

“It was nice of you to bring a friend. Now it can see how much of a slut you are.”

The lady walked over to where she’d set the rabbit down and picked it up. She walked back over to where Levi was on the table and shoved the toy in his face.

“Say hi to your friend, bitch.”

There were still tears in Levi’s eyes as he tried to curl up and hide from the abuse. He got smacked some more for trying.

“I said say hi!” Still nothing and it was clear how utterly terror-stricken Levi was.

The rabbit was put back down and the lady was back between Levi’s legs.

“You little shit! You have an IUD. That’s why…” The audio got a little muffled as she rambled.

She walked away to a different table and it looked like she was fiddling with something. She stood back up from her hunched position and Erwin could see something metal in the lady’s right hand.

When she got back to Levi, she roughly shoved her left hand against Levi’s stomach to keep him still against the table. He was still making noises but they were quieter now and the lady seemed focused on other things.

The lady took her right hand and began again to do something between Levi’s legs. Levi’s noises increased in volume, clearly a sign of his growing discomfort and pain at whatever the lady was doing.

The lady’s movements were jerky as she worked. It probably felt like an eternity for Levi and it did for Erwin just watching the scene unfold in front of him. The timestamp telling Erwin that what he was watching had only lasted for about eight minutes.

Then the lady stopped. She had a smile on her face as she looked up.

“There it is.”

She took whatever was in her right hand, and pulled.


	19. Rabbit Cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the rabbit camera see at the daycare?  
> Erwin is about to find out.
> 
> WARNING: Please, if you are uncomfortable with violence, be careful if you choose to read further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I apologize for the delayed chapter. It would have been out two weeks earlier but my campus ran into a problem...it caught fire. So I had to evacuate and went home for just about two weeks while the fires burned on my campus. I made it away safe and my dorm didn't catch fire. I am back now and the campus is back up and running.  
> Thank you for sticking with this fic!
> 
> WARNING: Please, if you are uncomfortable with violence, be careful if you choose to read further.

Erwin immediately paused the video and ran to the bathroom. He threw himself at the toilet and retched.

Eren had gone flying off Erwin’s lap in his haste to get to the bathroom. The neko carefully padded his way to where the blond was kneeling. Erwin looked up from the water to see the neko approach.

Eren looked small, like he was insecure. His hands were at his eyes, rubbing the sleep away.

“Erwin…where’s Levi?”

“I don’t know Eren…I don’t know. He got hurt by some bad people.” Tears were streaming down Erwin’s face, partly from the retching and mostly from his own torrenting emotions.

\----

When Erwin’s stomach no longer rebelled, he stood on shaky legs. He gathered Eren in his arms and slowly made his way back to the computer. He let Eren get comfortable on his lap again before looking back up at the computer screen. He didn’t want to keep watching but he needed to know. This was the least he could do for Levi. With that thought in mind, Erwin pushed play.

\----

The scream from Levi could be heard without putting the headphones on.

Erwin had never heard anyone or anything make a scream as absolutely heart stopping as Levi’s. Erwin made no attempt to mute the video.

The lady was holding something bloody in her hands.

“Why don’t we show your little friend exactly what we are doing, hmmm?” She walked over and in her hand was a pair of pliers. The pliers were clamped around a small little T looking device. It was completely covered in blood, and Erwin had to run back into the bathroom.

He came back after another good amount of time hugging the toilet before starting the video up again.

\----

The lady rummaged around somewhere off camera before returning with something that was syringe-like.

The syringe was pushed into Levi where the hole had just been ripped in his body. It came back into view empty.

“That should finally do the trick.”

\----

Levi was put back in a diaper and carried to the playpen that he had been placed in earlier. He was dropped in and left alone.

Eren was cautious as he approached but curled around and slightly on top of Levi. He growled and hissed at anyone who came close. He was acting protective and Erwin had to hold back more tears.

\----

After about thirty minutes, someone came back and forced Eren away. Whoever the person was, they were bigger and stronger by such a degree that Eren was easily subdued. They lifted Levi back up and checked the diaper.

“He’s still bleeding. It looks really bad. What are we going to do?”

Levi was carried to one of the counters at the front before being left alone. He wasn’t even put back in the pen, just left there, in a crumpled mess.

It took fifteen minutes before someone came back and lifted Levi up again.

“I know what to do.” Then they were gone.

The person came back about an hour later and there was no Levi with her.

\----

Erwin cut the video and pulled Eren close.

“Never again. I’m so sorry.”

Eren curled further into Erwin’s lap as Erwin sat there and thought through his options. He didn’t have many besides going right back to the daycare and hunting down the lady or ladies responsible. If he did that, he’d probably end up with blood on his hands. He was just about to run over there in an almost blind emotional rage, when he got a call on his house phone. He walked over to it but let the machine answer it.

“Hello Mr. Smith. This is urgent. We are at Neko Plus veterinary clinic right now and we think we have Levi. He went into surgery not too long ago and will be out soon. A few of us have seen that you’re looking for him and he’s…I can’t say too much. Please get here.”


End file.
